The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH), the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) supports research related to the basic understanding of microbiology and immunology leading to the development of vaccines, therapeutics, and medical diagnostics for the prevention, treatment, and diagnosis of infectious and immune-mediated diseases. The purpose of this contract is to provide a broad range of research support services to the current and evolving NIAID-supported HIV clinical research portfolio and other infectious diseases that are of relevance to HIV infections and at-risk populations. The contract enables the NIAID Division of AIDS to establish and maintain the robust and flexible resources required to facilitate and advance HIV/AIDS research and establish and maintain support for product development activities for high priority vaccine, other prevention and therapeutic approaches. Support will be provided in four broad clinical research areas: a) clinical research management; b) clinical site assistance; c) clinical trial management and d) clinical trial compliance.